Piikkilankasydän
by Liibooboo
Summary: Uniklubin Rakkautta ja piikkilankaa-kappaleen pohjalta kirjoitetty lyhykäinen RussFin.


Eli tälläinen pieni RussFin-one shotti sitten syntyi :3 Kirjoitettu yöllä 23.30-02.00 että hiukan sekavaa saattaa olla... x) Ja molemmat hahmot luultavasti melkoisen OOC, anteeksi. Oli vain pakko kirjoittaa tästä kappaleesta... Tapahtumat rupes pyörimään päässä kun kuulin sen yhden säkeen... Yrittäkääs arvailla minkä :3

**Varoitukset**: Ei kai mitään ihmeellistä... Vähän verta ja yksi kirosana jos niistä pitää varoittaa x) Ja käytän siis ihmisnimiä, Suomi-Tino ja Venäjä-Ivan.

**Tekijänoikeus**: Hahmot kuuluvat Hidekax Himeryualle ja kappale on Uniklubin _Rakkautta ja Piikkilankaa._

**Tummennetut** kohdat kuuluvat sitten siis siihen kappaleeseen :3

* * *

**Rakkautta ja valheita**

"Tino, sinä rakastat minua. Tiedät sen."

"Enhän! Minä _en _rakasta sinua! En!"

Ivan hymyili sillä hänelle tyypillisellä, kieroutuneella tavalla.

"Oletko varma?"

"En! Tai siis olen, olen täysin varma."

"Et ole. Rakastat minua. Et vain ymmärrä sitä."

"En voi rakastaa sinua!"

"Mikset muka?"

"En voi, koska... Koska minä rakastan Berwaldia", Tino sanoi hyvillään kunnon perustelusta. Vaikka se oli valhe. Se oli ollut ohi jo kauan sitten.

**Ja pieni sydän täynnä lasin sirpaleita**

"Ihminen voi rakastaa useampaa henkilöä."

Tino katsoi Ivania epätoivoisena. Hän ei rakastanut _ketään. _Mutta miksi sydän tuntui silti särkyneeltä lasinkappaleelta, jonka palaset vetävät eri suuntiin?

"Perkele! Onko sinun pakko pilata aina kaikki?", hän parahti.

**Ja sun kasvoilla tuhat murhetta**

Ivanin silmät muuttuivat äkkiä surullisiksi, vaikka huulilla säilyi yhä tuo pieni hymy.

"En minä halua pilata sinulta mitään", Ivan sanoi sydäntä särkevän surullisesti. Mikään sana ei kyennyt kuvaamaan sitä sävyä; se oli samaan aikaan pohjattoman surullinen, katkera ja myös kummallisella tavalla hellyyttävä.

**Ja sydän lävistetty liian monta kertaa**

Ääni lävisti Tinon sydämen kuin rautakeihäs. Kukaan ei saisi kuulostaa noin surulliselta! Kuin refleksistä Tino laski kätensä Ivanin olalle. Hän hämmästyi elettään itsekin. Mutta hän halusi lohduttaa Ivania...

Silti hän ei olisi voinut koskaan uskoa tekevänsä sitä minkä teki seuraavaksi.

**Ja sun huulilta**

Tino nousi varpailleen ja painoi huulensa Ivanin huulille. Tämä vastasi suudelmaan hämmentävän nopeasti. Ivanin huulet olivat kylmät kuin jää, mutta silti pehmeät kuin untuva. Tinon ajatukset laukkasivat luodinnopeudella. Miksi hän teki näin? Ja miksi, miksi sen piti tuntua näin hyvältä? Sen tajutessaan Tino alkoi äkkiä vetäytyä kauemmas.

**Suudelma maistuu katkeruudelta**

Sen havaitessaan Ivan veti Tinon tiukasti itseään vasten ja jatkoi suudelmaa miltei kovakouraisesti. Kaikki pehmeys oli poissa; Tinosta tuntui kuin hän olisi suudellut huurteista lasia. Hän ei voinut muuta kuin liikuttaa huuliaan toisen tahdissa ja vihata itseään ajatuksissaan.

Äkkiä Ivan irrotti otteensa. Hän katsoi Tinoa kerran – ja millainen se katse olikaan! Kukaan muu ei osaisi vain _katsoa _noin – ja lähti.

**Lennän luoksesi**

Tino jäi seisomaan yrittäen ymmärtää ajatuksiaan. Hän katsoi Ivanin kaukaisuuteen katoavan selän perään ja lähti äkkiä juoksemaan. Yksi katse oli tehnyt sen; nyt hän ymmärsi. Hän juoksi kovempaa kuin koskaan ennen, tuntui kuin jalat eivät lainkaan koskettaisi maata vaan hän liitäisi läpi ilman.

**Kuolen vuoksesi**

Tunne oli kuitenkin vain kuvittelua. Äkkiä Tino kompastui ja tuiskahti nenilleen. Hän kieri kivistä rinnettä alas ja jäi rinteen juureen makaamaan silmät kiinni ja liikkumattomana, rosoisen kiven tekemä haava ohimossa.

**Rakkautta ja piikkilankaa**

Ivan kääntyi kuullessaan sarjan vaimeita tömähdyksiä ja ehti juuri nähdä Tinon kierehtävän viimeisen kerran ennen kuin tämä jäi paikoilleen. Hän lähti ryntäämään takaisin kuin hullu. Tino oli nähtävästi kompastunut johonkin maastoon piilotetuista vanhoista piikkilankaesteistä, sillä hänen saappaaseensa oli takertunut pätkä piikkilankaa. Ivanista tuntui että samanlainen langanpätkä kiertyi hänen sydämensä ympärille ja painoi piikkinsä syvälle lihakseen.

**Enkelin kasvosi**

"Tino...", Ivan kuiskasi ja lysähti polvilleen miehen viereen. "Herää! Katso minua! Herää!", hän käski karhealla äänellä ja ravisteli maassa makaavaa suomalaista. Tämän kasvot olivat valkeat kuin lumi, ja vaaleat hiukset kihartuivat kosteassa ilmassa. Veri värjäsi osan suortuvista punaisiksi. Ivanin mielestä Tino näytti enkeliltä... Kuolemaa tekevältä enkeliltä.

**Kuoleman huulesi**

Ivanin silmäkulmasta tipahti pieni mutta täydellinen kyynel. Se liisi läpi jäätävän ilman ja osui Tinon huulille jääden siihen. Kyynel jäätyi nopeasti Tinon valkeille huulille. Kylmille, kuolleille huulille...

**Rakkautta ja piikkilankaa**

Ivan irrotti varoen piikkilanganpätkän Tinon saappaasta. Hetken mielijohteesta hän kiersi siitä renkaan ja painoi sen Tinon vaaleille kutreille irvokkaaksi seppeleeksi.

**Rakkautta ja valheita**

Ivan istui routaisessa, lumettomassa maassa katsellen Tinon lapsenomaisia kasvoja. Vaikka tämä oli aikuinen mies, hän näytti pieneltä pojalta. Niin suloinen ja viaton. Lapsi, joka ei ollut koskaan konut surua, pelkoa tai kipua.

Ulkonäkö valehteli. Tino oli kärsinyt paljon. Ivan jos kuka sen tiesi, hänhän oli aiheuttanut suurimman osan kärsimyksestä. Hän oli halunnut Tinon vain itselleen. Nyt hän olisi antanut mitä tahansa, jos poika vain olisi avannut silmänsä.

**Ja minun sydän täynnä lasinsirpaleita**

Voiko särkynyt sydän sulaa? Ilmeisesti. Ivanin sydän oli murtunut pieniksi sirpaleiksi jo kauan sitten, mutta nyt se tuntui sulavan ja valuvan maahan samaa tahtia Tinon veren kanssa.

**Ja mun kasvoilla tuhat murhetta**

Ivanin kasvot vääristyivät surusta. Maailma oli julma. Lohdutun. Epäreilu. Miksi Tinon, hyvän ja kiltin ihmisen, piti kuolla? Kun Ivan vain eli yhä vaikkei ollut tehnyt mitään hyvää koko elämässään.

**Ja sydän lävistetty liian monta kertaa**

Hän oli kärsinyt paljon, oikeastaan aivan yhtä paljon kuin Tino. Mutta kun maailma hakkasi, hän tappeli vastaan. Jatkuva taistelu kierouttu ja sai vainoharhaiseksi. Kerran Ivan oli väittänyt Tinolle että elämä oli vain häviöön tuomittua taistelua... Tino oli hämmästynyt aidosti, hänestä elämä oli iloa, naurua ja toivoa. Aina oli toivoa.

Paitsi nyt. Tino oli poissa. Hän ei enää koskaan levittäisi mustikkasilmiään pyöreiksi hämmästyessään, ei koskaan hymyilisi sitä suloista, hellää, aitoa, välitöntä hymyään. Ivan haukkoi henkeään ajatuksen lävistäessä hänen sydämensä.

**Ja sun huulilta**

Ivan kumartui hipaisemaan Tinon huulia. Ne olivat jääkylmät, jopa kylmemmät kuin hänen omansa. Ivan tunsi kuinka hänen kyyneleensä suli ja toi Tinon huulille suolan maun.

**Suudelma maistuu katkeruudelta**

_...mitä tämä oli? _Tinon tajunta alkoi vähitellen palautua. Ohimoon sattui vietävästi. Ja jokin kylmä ja pehmeä kosketti hänen huuliaan... Suuteliko Ivan häntä taas? Eikö hän ollutkaan lähtenyt? Hyvä jos ei... Mutta miksi tuo suudelma tuntui niin... Vihaiselta? Surulliselta? Ei, ei aivan kummaltakaan. Katkeralta. Se kuvasi hyvin tuota... Makua? Kyllä, katkeruuden saattoi maistaa.

Äkkiä Tinon päätä vihlaisi oikein kunnolla. Hän tunsi vajoavansa syvälle pimeään kuiluun. Hän halusi huutaa, rimpuilla ja kiivetä ylös muttei kyennyt liikkumaan. Kaukana jossain Ivan lopetti suudelman. Tino ei ymmärtänyt kuinka kykeni tuntemaan sen, sillä kaikki muu oli tyhjää ja pimeää.

**Lennän luoksesi**

"Ei, älä mene!", Tino halusi huutaa. Ääni ei vain löytänyt ylös tästä kuilusta. "Ivan!", Tino parkaisi äänettömästi ja onnistui särkemään häntä paikallaan pitävän kahleen. Hän kohosi, liisi, lensi ylös kauas tästä pimeästä paikasta joka sijaitsi syvällä hänen mielessään.

**Kuolen vuoksesi**

Ivan ei havainnut mitään merkkiä Tinon sisäisestä taistelusta. Hän nousi ja päätti vakaasti hankkiutua eroon itsestään. Jos Tino oli kuollut, hänkin kuolisi. Ei ollut mitään järkeä elää.

**Rakkautta ja piikkilankaa**

Ei ollut mitään järkeä rakastaa. Piikkilanka Ivanin sydämen ympärillä kiemurteli entistä tiukemmaksi ja painoi piikkejään lujasti sisään.

**Enkelin kasvosi**

Ivan näki edessään Tinon kauniit kasvot. Ne hymyilivät tuota kaunista, rakasta, tuttua hymyä ja hohtivat kummallisesti kuin Tino olisi jokin yliluonnollinen olento.

**Kuoleman huulesi**

Ivan kykeni tuntemaan Tinon kylmät huulet joille suolainen kyynel suli. Kylmät, kuolleet huulet. Niiden kuuluisi hymyillä ruusunpunaisina eikä olla kivikovat ja valkoiset.

**Rakkautta ja piikkilankaa**

Tinon huulien tunnun muisto sai piikkilangan puristamaan sydäntä yhä tiukemmin. Se ei kestäisi enää kauaa... Piikit pakottivat toisiinsa sopimattomat sirpaleet yhteen, vain saadakseen särkeä ne myöhemmin uudelleen. Nyt niin pieniksi sirpaleiksi ettei niitä voisi enää yhdistää. Sydäntä ei voi korjata koskaan.

**Ja sun huulilta suudelma maistuu katkeruudelta**

Tino räväytti silmänsä auki. Ensiksi hän havaitsi Ivanin loittonevan selän. Mies käveli poispäin. Miksi ihmeessä? Tino nousi istumaan päätään pidellen. Hänen oli pakko selvittää mitä se katkeraakin katkerampi, pelottavan lopullisen tuntuinen suudelma tarkoitti. Tino kiipesi seisaalleen huimauksesta välittämättä.

**Lennän luoksesi**

Hän otti hitaita, haparoivia askelia ja toivoi enemmän kuin koskaan voivansa lentää. Ajatuksissaan hän liisi Ivanin luokse ääntä nopeammin.

**Kuolen vuoksesi**

Ivan seisoi korkealla jyrkänteellä valmistautuen hyppyyn. Alhaalla odotti monta suurta, terävää kiveä jotka riistäisivät hänen henkensä nopeasti.

**Rakkautta ja piikkilankaa**

Piikkilanka rutisti sydäntä tiukemmin kuin koskaan, aivain kuinse tietäisi juoksevansakilpaa vapauttavan kuoleman kanssa. Piikkien pienet painaumat vuotivat verta.

Se teki kipeää. Mitä nopeammin se olisi ohi, sitä parempi.

**Enkelin kasvosi**

"Ivan!", Tino huusi hädissään. Hän näki miehen seisovan jyrkänteellä ja arvasi hyvin, mitä tämä aikoi.

Ivan jähmettyi paikoilleen kuullessaan äänen. Ei voinut olla totta... Paitsi jos... jos hän olikin jo hypännyt. Kuolema oli ollut vielä nopeampi kuin Ivan oli odottanut. Hän kääntyi ja näki Tinon vaaleiden hiuksien kehystämät enkelimäiset kasvot.

"Tino...", hän henkäisi ja antoi pojan vetää hänet kauemmas jyrkänteestä.

**Kuoleman huulesi**

Ivan asetti kätensä Tinon pään sivuille. Hän piti pienen miehen kasvoja käsiensä välissä ja tarkasteli tämän kasvoja. Äkkiä hän painoi huulensa rajusti Tinon huulia vasten. Tinon vastasi suudelmaan huomattavasti varovaisemmin. Ivanin huulet olivat jäiset ja liikkuivat rajuin, nykivin liikkein miltei väkivaltaisesti.

"Jos kuolema on tälläistä", hän ajatteli, "miksen ole tappanut itseäni jo kauan sitten..."

**Rakkautta ja piikkilankaa**

"Tino...", Ivan kuiskasi. "Kuolema on paljon parempi kuin odotin... Armollisempi..."

Tino katsoi Ivania hämmästyneenä.

"Ivan? Et sinä ole kuollut. Sinä elät."

Ivan jähmettyi paikalleen.

"Elän? Mutta silloinhan... Sinä olet aave."

"En ole. Minä elän myös."

"Sinä kuolit", Ivan sanoi syyttävällä äänellä.

"Enhän kuollut."

"Todista se."

"Todistan koko ajan! Ei aavetta voi koskettaa!"

Ivan katsoi Tinon mustikansinisiä silmiä yhä epäilevänä. Hän suuteli suomalaista jälleen, kuin kokeeksi. Suudelma tuntui kyllä kovin todelliselta... Tinon pehmeät, lämpimät huulet suorastaan hehkuivat elämää.

"Tino... Minä taidan sittenkin uskoa sinua.", Ivan sanoi suudelman loputtua. Tino vain hymyili niin iloisesti että näytti melkein hohtavan.

"Minä rakastan sinua.", Ivan sanoi katse vakavana.

Tinoi painoi päänsä toisen rintaan.

"Niin minäkin sinua!", hän mutisi onnellisena.

Nuo kolme sanaa saivat piikkilangan murtumaan Ivanin sydämen ympäriltä. Se sai sykkiä vapaana ja jälleen ehjänä.

Ei enää piikkilankaa.

* * *

Tulipas siirappinen ja yliOOC loppu... Hupsista x(

Kommentoikaa ihmeessä


End file.
